


Barking Up the Wrong Tree

by Bakagamii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kagami Taiga, Cynophobia, Dogs, Fear, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Aomine Daiki, Protectiveness, Trauma, fear of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-on-one between the two rivals gets interrupted by Kagami's worst fear... </p><p>A dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking Up the Wrong Tree

A bang on the door was the first thing Kagami heard, which was not exactly ideal when it was a Saturday morning, "who the fuck-?" 

He got up from his comfortable bed with a sigh and stepped out into the living room, a fist hitting the door came with literally every step he took, "okay! Shut up already!" 

Kagami swung it open and the sight that greeted the scantily clad redhead was not entirely someone he expected, "wait, Aomine?"

"Yo, Bakagami," the bluenette's eyes flickered over the figure in front of him before he pushed past Kagami and strolled into the hall, "make me breakfast." 

Kagami rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a groan, " _fuck_ , come back later-"

"No, I'm hungry."

"Fine, screw you..." The redhead sighed and shuffled to the kitchen, shoving his navy tiger-embossed apron over his muscular frame, "what do you want?" 

Aomine paused as he got a sneaky peek at the firm peach on view through thin red boxers. Resisting the temptation to utter Kagami's name as his choice, he chirped out a simple, "teriyaki burgers. _Duh_."

"It's 9am!" Kagami whipped his head around to face Aomine with knitted brows, "are you serious?!" 

"Very serious," Aomine drawled unknowingly, a smirk curving his dry, sensual lips, "c'mon Bakagami~!"

"Insulting me isn't going to make me want to cook for you, Aho..." He muttered as he gazed into the fridge, then picked out the burgers despite his small comment, "how many?" He pivoted to face the man that had sat at his dinner table. 

"Five please~!" 

"I should kick your ass," Kagami grunted, then placed the burger meat onto a tray and into the oven. 

The lazy bastard hogging his table grinned at that remark, "it'll end how our one-on-ones end; I'll win."

"O-Oi! That's not true! You know what? I'll beat your shitty ass into the ground during our one-on-one later," Kagami crossed his arms with a glare of determination. 

"Good luck with that, tiger," Aomine leant back in his chair with a smirk and the redhead resisted the urge to smack him. 

  


After Kagami had gone silent, engrossed in preparing the burgers which were now out of the oven, Aomine called out with a tone of boredom, "what happened to the loudmouth Kagami? Did he die?" 

"Fuck off, it's too early." 

Aomine snickered smugly, expecting such a reaction from the fiery redhead, "there we go." 

A plate piled with juicy teriyaki burgers was dumped rather aggressively before Aomine and the Touou ace practically drooled as his nostrils filled with the delectable smell. 

"Just shut up and eat your damn burgers. Please?" Kagami dropped down in the seat opposite Aomine. 

"Itadakimasu!" The tanned man exclaimed out of politeness and within his first bite, died and went to heaven. 

Kagami's eyes skimmed over Aomine's face in search of disgust, and when he saw none, started to eat his own. 

After a few minutes both of them were done, even though Kagami had double the amount of burgers than what Aomine had. 

Trying not to look like he was asking for praise, Kagami scooped up their plates and asked, "good?" 

"Huh?" The other man replied, his thoughts only focused on the toned body walking away from him.

Sighing, Kagami clarified, "were the burgers good?"

"No-"

Kagami's face dropped briefly, clearly disappointed that Aomine didn't think his cooking was up to scratch. 

"Not good. Fucking _amazing!_ " Aomine's eyes sparkled in reminiscence of the delicacy he had just consumed, "if you cook like that regularly, you'd make a perfect waifu." 

"What?" Kagami's cheeks flushed, unsure whether to beam like an idiot or be extremely confused by the latter comment Aomine had made. 

"Never mind, you haven't got Mai-chan's tits," the bluenette laughed sheepishly and waved a hand of dismissal, "forget what I said, let's go shoot some hoops."

"Ah- yeah..." Kagami was never going to forget what the ganguro just said, "I need to get changed first," he slid off the apron and hung it back up. 

Strolling back to his room he picked up a white shirt and some basketball shorts, all the while thinking about the thing Aomine said, "a perfect waifu huh-?" 

He looked at himself in the mirror, at the taut muscles and broad shoulders, "as if." 

Kagami snickered and walked back out only to see Aomine looking through his things, not that he had much in the apartment, "what are you doing?"

Aomine spun around to look at Kagami and released a haughty laugh, "not a single porn magazine?" 

"What the fuck of course not!" Kagami shouted in a fluster as he shoved Aomine away from his shelf, his skin gradually turning the colour of his hair.

Aomine grasped Kagami's wrist to stop him and his lips curled into a wry smile, "c'mon Kagami, where are 'ya hiding them?~" 

"Get out! I'm going to kill you!" He hastily dragged Aomine out of his apartment after putting on the trainers said male got him. With a huff, Kagami ran down the road, the younger man on his tail, "fuckin' perv..." 

"Do you even get off, Bakagami~?" He called, enjoying the conversation topic.

"Of course I do!" Kagami shouted back as he swiveled his body around to face the stunned male, "ah, shit." 

They both stood in silence for a moment, their bodies heating up like a furnace; one from embarrassment and the other from sudden lust. 

"N-Nevermind that! Just hurry up Ahomine!" 

  
  


After an awkward walk to the basketball court the two aces finally reached their destination and had settled into one of their usual intense one-on-one's, air thick with tension and the profound stench of sweat and testosterone.

Points were tied as the pair raced back and forth endlessly, and eventually they stopped for a break as Aomine dropped down against the chain-link fence with a groan. 

"Told you I wouldn't let you win so easily," Kagami spoke breathlessly as he flashed a small smirk, bending over with a grunt to grab a water bottle. Aomine didn't reply, but watched him with narrow sharp blue eyes that followed the sweat that beaded on the redhead's neck, trailing over his Adam's apple.

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine mumbled, "pass my bottle." 

The tiger of the court bent over to pick up Aomine's bottle and unbeknownst to him, gave the other man a clear view of his perfectly rounded bottom. 

"Hng..." Aomine groaned, not trying to conceal his obvious arousal. 

"Here," it seemed Kagami didn't notice, as he passed it to him with a nonchalant expression. 

"Thanks," he gulped a large amount then placed it back down, his eyes trailed back up to the redhead, who was clearly shocked at something.

"You said thanks?" 

Aomine cursed at himself within his thoughts, of course it would be seen as out of character! 

He stood back up and flicked Kagami's forehead, "don't think too hard about it, Bakagami. You might combust."

"Oi-" Kagami scowled, about to complain as Aomine walked away when he froze, pupils dilating. 

"Kagami?" 

"Is that a... Shit, Aomine, c-come here." The redhead slowly but surely began to quiver as he stayed glued to the spot. 

However, as a bark rung through the air and a huge Rottweiler bound onto the empty court racing straight towards him, Kagami paled like a ghost and sheer fright overtook his features, giving Aomine no time to react to what he had told him to do. 

It pounced. 

A sharp squeal came from the 'tough' Kagami who fell backwards onto the court. His ultimate fear was finally becoming a reality and he couldn't take it. 

"G-Get off!" He tried to nudge it off lightly in an attempt to shove it off but merely found it fruitless, the dog was too strong and too excited.

Aomine noticed Kagami's distress and began to approach the redhead, but not in time for the stocky dog to playfully nip his hand causing Kagami to scrunch his eyes shut with a yelp, his body jolting in shock. 

"A-Aomine help me-" he whimpered, eyes still tightly shut and hands shielding his face as the dog barked excitedly.

"Shoo, shoo," Aomine dashed forward causing the animal to clamber off of Kagami and trundle off out of the court after the shrill call of its name from supposed owner. 

Whimpers tumbled out of Kagami's mouth. Even with the dog gone, he still felt an overwhelming amount of fear and trepidation, "Nng..." He sniffled, and tried to sit up but found his body was too weak from the shock. 

Aomine knelt down onto the ground instead and pulled him upwards, his arms wrapping around the other's shoulders; one of his large hands took refuge in the red hair and stroked, hopefully calming Kagami down. 

The other man gripped loosely onto Aomine's shirt, showing that he didn't want him to let go, "t-t-that was h-horrible..." He cried into his shoulder, sobs wracking his body.

"Shh, Kagami it's okay, the dog won't come back I'll make sure," Aomine's hand slid down the redhead's shoulder to slowly trace over his back in circular motions, "did it hurt you?"

"N-no but..." Kagami shook his head and squeezed the front of Aomine's shirt tighter as he seemed to remember something, sniffling loudly, "when it nipped- I-I got scared it was going to bite." 

That's when it clicked for Touou's ace. No wonder he ran from Nigou, tensed at the sound of a bark. Kagami was terrified that the dog would bite him, as one had almost just done. 

"I won't let that happen. I'll... Protect you, okay?" Aomine pulled the other male closer to him as both arms snaked around his back in a warm embrace. 

"Thank you..." He whispered back, not caring that it was with Aomine of all people. 

"Don't thank me," said man pulled back and gazed into the teary, bloodshot eyes, "you don't have to worry about anything so long as I'm around, Bakagami."

He caressed the pale skin slick with the watery substance and wiped it off gently, his fingertips trailing the tracks of tears... And chiseled jaw... And soft, kissable lips. 

"Fuck," he took his hand away hastily, "I'm sorry-"

Kagami's cheeks had dusted a subtle pink and he was unresponsive, pupils blown and focused directly on Aomine. 

"I-It's okay..." He bit his shaky lip and cast his red orbs to the ground, almost disappointed Aomine had stopped there. 

" _Fuck it_."

The bluenette's hands cupped Kagami's cheeks which had heated up a great deal now, and without much more thought he gently lifted the other's head to press a chaste kiss to those soft, delectable lips. 

Kagami froze, his thoughts went haywire and his hands didn't know where to clutch. The sensual lips of the other man drove him unable to do anything. Anything apart from succumb to the sweet taste of Aomine's mouth. 

"A-Aomine-" He moaned after the kiss had ended, the fear he had previously felt was gone, and instead replaced with the feeling of pure and utter love for the bluenette. 

"Kagami, I-" he stopped himself, then carried on having seen the look in the crimson red eyes, "I l-l-like you... I know that- we're rivals, but I will protect you from any dog and always keep your heart racing." He placed a hand over Kagami's heart when he said this, and trying to make sure he wasn't too soppy, added on the end, "whether that be from basketball or... Naughty things~"

Kagami laughed shyly and averted his eyes, hand reaching up to rest over Aomine's, "damn Eromine. Am I... Still perfect waifu material?" He reddened after saying this, realising how ridiculous it likely sounded. 

"Of course. I'll make you _my_ waifu," Aomine exclaimed with enough sincerity to make Kagami bellow out with more laughter. 

"Stupid," he beamed brightly causing Aomine's heart to skip a beat and pulled said male in for another quick kiss before resting his forehead against the other's, "no complaints though~"


End file.
